


Enhärjarkväde

by Ulfrsmal



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [5]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), can be interpreted as either this life or the next
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Lord Uhtred leads his army towards the battlefield, flanked by Lord Finan and loyal Sihtric on either side.
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Enhärjarkväde

**Author's Note:**

> The title is [a song by Grimner](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_JmlwJpEic). It means “Enhärjar’s Poem” in Swedish. Enhärjar (“army of one”, “those who fight alone”) is the Swedish name for those who have died in battle and been brought to Valhalla.

It isn’t unusual to see Lord Uhtred flanked by Lord Finan and loyal Sihtric at the head of Lord Uhtred’s army, but the sight still fills his forces with a comforting warmth. There is no chance for them to lose the incoming war, not for as long as their leading triumvirate stays together; and from the looks of them, they will always be together, the one eternally for the other two to claim. It assures their success forevermore, lets the army know that there is nothing wrong at all. Confidence and reassurance, as Lord Finan had once put it while halfway towards drunkenness at Coccham’s best alehouse.

Their relationship had been strange to accept at first, too different from everything the army was used to. Time and punishments upon being caught bad-mouthing the triad, however, have gone a long way; as has Lord Finan’s sharp wit and loyal Sihtric’s skill to simply appear from thin air and vanish just as quickly, utterly undetected. They are powerful on their own right when on their own; but together, they are even more powerful. There is no place out of their influence’s reach. There is no battle they cannot win.

Confidence reflects in Lord Uhtred’s factions as clear as a river’s jumping waters in the middle of spring. He forces his horse to spin around in place, raising his sword to indicate his army to keep marching on. He’s careful enough to manoeuvre his stallion around the men walking by him, though; something the young forces are very grateful for. That horse is as powerful as the rider, immovable like the mountains cutting against the horizon ahead of them.

Lord Finan directs his mare towards Lord Uhtred’s stallion and leans in to clasp his shoulder in what should be a friendly gesture, but which looks like something that means so much more for the both of them. Loyal Sihtric joins them soon after, his own horse’s coat dark like the curled locks licking at his neck; both Lords turn to him with twin smiles in their faces.

The gaze they share communicates many secret feelings, pronounces the words neither of them can bring themselves to say out loud while so utterly surrounded by prying gazes and well-opened ears. Lord Uhtred nods first to loyal Sihtric, then to Lord Finan, and spurs his horse into a slanted trot, claiming his place at the head of their march. Lord Finan and loyal Sihtric stay behind as the army marches on around them; their horses are still fresh from the stables, and so they should have no trouble in simply galloping back into their rightful position at Lord Uhtred’s either side.

And, if they share a quick yet heated kiss once the full army has passed them by, then nobody but Lord Uhtred sees them.


End file.
